


Forever

by gaitorbait55



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, F/F, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be with you forever."<br/>"....Forever?"<br/>"Forever."</p><p> </p><p>How long is forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

"It's okay kiddo." A husky voice said softly.

"How can you say it's okay?!" A pained voice asked.

"Clarke...." A small whisper.

"You're dying dad. Dieing!" A choked sob.

"Shh... It's okay Clarke. I'll always be with you." A small sigh.

"Forever..?" A sniffle.

"Forever."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Clarke?" A quiet voice asked rang out against the cool night air. A lone figure was seated on the front porch swing. The figure jumped slightly, before turning her head.

"Oh, hey Lex." Came the reply from the blonde.

"How is he..?" Lexa asked softly as she sat down next to her life long best friend, and recent girlfriend.

"He's....he's doing okay..." Clarke said after a shaky breathe.

"How are you..?" Lexa asked gently, taking Clarke's hand in her own.

"I.... I.." Clarke started to say, but the tears that she had tried to keep at bay at day long spilled out; dampening her already tear stained cheeks. Lexa pulled the blonde into her arms.

"Shh Clarke.." Lexa said softly, stroking her hair. A muffled sob escaped the smaller girl as she buried her head into Lexa's shoulder. Lexa rocked the swing slightly as she held Clarke. It broke her heart to see the girl she loved so heart broken.

"C-cancer.." Lexa heard Clarke said.

"What?" Lexa asked, hoping she heard wrong.

"H-he's got c-cancer..." Clarke said as she pulled back, wiping her tears. Lexa looked into Clarke's broke blue eyes, wishing she could take all this pain away. She pulled the blonde back into her arms.

"I'm sorry...." She said softly, biting her lip to stop her own tears.

"S-stay with me.." Clarke whispered.

"I will." Lexa whispered. "Forever."

______________________________________________________________________________

Muffled sobs came from the kitchen. Clarke quietly made her way to the room, her bare feet tapping the floor softly. She peaked into the room to see her mother, sitting on a chair slumped over onto the table. Her mother had her head on her arms, Clarke could see her shoulders shake softly. Clarke came up behind her and rested her hand on her shoulder. Abby jumped at the contact and looked up.

"Clarke." She said after a moment, wiping her tears.

"What are you doing up?" Abby asked in a shaky voice. Clarke glanced at the time; 2:46am.

"I could ask you the same thing...but I already know.." Clarke said softly, her blue eyes filled with tears. Abby looked at her daughter sadly and opened her arms, Clarke immediately climbed into her mother's waiting arms. Abby stroke her back, soothingly.

"Shh, everything will be alright." Abby said. She could feel her shoulder become damp from unseen tears. Clarke didn't bother to respond; she's heard it all before: It's okay. Everything will be okay. No need to worry."Is Lexa still here?" Abby asked after a few moments. She felt Clarke nod against her shoulder.

"Yeah.. she's asleep upstairs." Clarke replied. "She's been...really helpful.."

"That's good....you need that." Her mother said, stroking her hair.

"....I'm scared." Clarke whispered, her vision blurry once again with tears.

"i know...me too."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Three days." The doctor told them. "The cancer is spreading too fast...there's nothing we can do now..." He told them, but Clarke already knew they didn't have much time. But she still couldn't believe that they only had three more days.

Three.Fucking.Days

"I'm sorry." The doctor said sadly before leaving the room. Abby let out a barely restrained sob once he was gone; covering her hand with her mouth. Clarke sat with her back against the wall, her body positioned so she could see her father's bed. She couldn't cry, no matter how much she willed herself to. Her eyes felt dry; she was exhausted from everything. She decided right then and there on one thing: Cancer was a fucking bitch.

______________________________________________________________________________

"No..No!" Clarke sobbed, clutching her mother. "Mom please! Don't let them do this!" They were taking her father off of life support. It was two days after the docter told them the news. Jake Griffin's body was already failing him. He was practically brain dead; he wasn't able to move anything now. His skin was pale white, skin and bones. Clarke hated this.

"I'm sorry Clarke, but we can't let him suffer anymore." Came the strained reply. She held her daughter back was from the door again. 

They had told them he still had three days. Not two.

"Clarke!" Abby turned her head in time to see Lexa fly down the hallway and stop beside the blonde. She pulled her into her arms.

"L-lexa?" Clarke asked through sobs.

"I'm here...I heard.." Lexa said, brushing the smaller girls tears.

"T-they...they are going to.." Clarke tried to tell her.

"I know...I'm so sorry.." Lexa said, hugging the blonde tightly. She looked at Abby who nodded at Lexa before walking down the hallway. Lexa held the blonde, sliding to the floor with Clarke on her lap, clutching her shirt.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later and it was over.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Lexa held the sobbing blonde. They were just told Jake had passed. Lexa held the girl with all her might; a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me..." Clarke whispered. "Please.."

"I won't Clarke." Lexa said softly. "I told you I wouldn't."

"I know.... I j-just can't lose someone else..." Clarke cried softly.

"You won't lose me." Lexa promised. "I'm staying with you forever."

"Forever..?"

"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't gunna lie; I break my own heart writng this stuff half the time.


End file.
